It's Raining Brad Burbs
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: What would happen if you found out that there’s a house in your neighborhood that is filled with people who look exactly like you? Meet Brad Burb, who experiences just that. R
1. Suspicious Behavior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sims.

* * *

**It's Raining Brad Burbs **by SClownzZzZz

Chapter One: Suspicious Behavior

It was a beautiful day in the Burb household. The sun was shining, and Tucker was running around in circles on the front lawn. The Burbs-Brad, Tiffany and Johnny-were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Normally, Tiffany was so caught up getting ready for work that she did not have the time to join them, but since today was Saturday, the Burbs enjoyed a nice family meal together.

After clearing their plates Johnny went outside to join Tucker, leaving Brad alone with Tiffany in the kitchen. Brad was sitting at the kitchen table watching his wife clean the dishes when something caught his eye.

"I don't remember buying you that necklace," Brad blurted out.

"Oh this?" Tiffany replied, placing her right hand over the golden necklace, "Why-of course you did, you bought me this for my birthday remember?"

Brad looked puzzled, "I don't remember that-"

"Why sure you did Brad, you don't honestly think that somebody else who looks exactly like you gave it to me now do you?" Tiffany cut off.

"Well, I guess not," Brad replied, feeling somewhat confused about Tiffany's sudden outburst.

As the day went on, Tiffany began to act stranger and stranger around Brad.

Brad Burb was worried; he suspected that something was wrong with Tiffany. Every day she came home from work exhausted. As the weeks went on Tiffany came home from work later and later each day. Brad asked her if something was wrong at her business, but each time Tiffany gave him the cold shoulder.

What worried Brad Burb the most was when Tiffany snuck out at twelve midnight on Saturdays and didn't come back home for a few hours. He suspected something was up, but being Brad Burb, he never consulted her about it.

Finally, one day, he had enough. After Tiffany snuck out of the Burb's house Brad got out of bed, and walked over to the wardrobe. With a quick spin Brad changed into his hip, new high fashion clothes and headed towards the door.

Brad past by Johnny's bedroom, finding him collapsed on the floor. _"Hmm,"_ Brad thought, _"I probably should hire a babysitter-but I'll only be gone for a few hours."_ And with that, Brad continued down the spiral staircase and stepped out of the house.


	2. Dinner with Destiny

Chapter Two: Dinner With Destiny

It didn't take Brad long to catch up to Tiffany. _"Oh man, I better not let her see me," _Brad whispered to himself, before hiding behind one of the shrubs on the Burb's lawn.

Brad watched Tiffany closely as she stood on the corner of the Burb's property, seemingly waiting for something. Five minutes later a taxi cab drove onto the street and Tiffany stepped inside.

"_Oh great,"_ Brad thought, _"How am I supposed to follow her now?"_

Thinking quickly, Brad headed towards the old-fashioned telephone conveniently placed two feet away from him, _"I knew this would come in handy someday,"_ he thought before dialing the telephone.

A menu popped up above his head, "Oh no," Brad said aloud, "How am I supposed to know where Tiffany is going?" The operator on the other end of the phone did not sound pleased, so Brad quickly replied, "Downtown," since that was Tiffany's favorite place to go.

A few moments later a taxi cab arrived. Brad quickly ran inside of it. A few loading songs later, Brad arrived at the downtown area. He saw a few friends of his, Mortimer Goth and Bob Newbie, but he was too busy trying to locate his wife to greet them.

Brad Burb ran into the restaurant and began to frantically look around for Tiffany. He finally spotted her at walking into one of the bathrooms near the kitchen.

Brad rushed over to the bathroom, eager to find out what was going on-but to his dismay he popped into someone and soon found himself face to face with Mrs. Crumplebottom!

"Young people these days and their PDA," Mrs. Crumplebottom squawked, her watchful eye on Brad, "In my day we didn't believe in the public-we all knew that it was one big scam."

"Umm, okay," Brad replied finding himself very confused at the words coming out of Mrs. Crumplebottom's mouth. "Well," he quickly added after spotting Tiffany walking out of the bathroom, "You know how much I would love to discuss this topic but I have to be going now." And with that Brad walked towards the back of the restaurant.

"I know she's around here somewhere," Brad whispered to himself while tip-toeing towards the restaurant booths, "I just saw her."

Brad was about to walk over to the fish tank when he spotted Tiffany sitting at one of the corner booths. Brad walked closer to the table, trying to examine her more closely. And that's when he knew something was wrong.

There she was, having the time of her life, eating and laughing with someone. Brad tried to see who it was but Gunther Goth Sr.'s head was blocking his way. "Man," Brad stated quietly, "Who is that guy?"

Brad inched closer to get a better look and that's when he saw him, with his tan jacket and long pants. "Something about him looks strangely familiar," Brad spoke, and that's when it hit him, Brad Burb saw his wife eating dinner with himself!


	3. Clash of the Brads

Chapter Three: Clash of the Brads

Brad found himself in utter shock. He gently placed his hand on his aching head before turning back around to see whether or not his eyesight had indeed fooled him. To his brain's suffering, he had in fact seen correctly, Tiffany was eating dinner with a man that looked exactly like him.

"_This can't be,"_ Brad thought, _"I don't remember going through any dangerous experiments in Magic Town, how can there possibly be another me?"_

Wanting to examine this Brad Burb wannabe more thoroughly, Brad ordered a table and soon found himself behind his wife and the clone. Brad moved closer to the right to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What zodiac sign am I?" Tiffany asked the other Brad, "Why I'm a Virgo, and you are?"

"Gemini," replied the clone, giving the guitar player next to them another five dollar bill.

"Ahh," Tiffany spoke, "Just like my husband Brad."

Brad's ears began to burn at the sound of his name. Brad quickly grabbed the menu in front of him and covered his face.

"Yeah," the Brad clone spoke yet again, "Your husband."

The clone began to laugh nervously, before tugging at his tan jacket.

"_It's almost as if he has something to hide,"_ Brad thought, before move a little bit closer to their table.

"Now tell me," Tiffany continued, "what are your hobbies?"

"Hmm," the clone responded, "Well I enjoy weeding, watering and soup."

"Hey, wait a minute-" Brad spoke, before cutting himself off, _"Crap,"_ Brad thought, _"They cannot know that I'm listening to them."_

Luckily, Tiffany didn't seem to notice as she continued to speak to the clone.

"Well isn't that something?" Tiffany replied, "Those are the exact same hobbies that my husband Brad has, it's almost as if you're a clone of him!"

"Hahaha yeah," the clone responded nervously, "What are the odds?"

"Aha!" Brad stood up from the booth next to them, "A confession! I knew you were up to no good!"

"Brad?" Tiffany asked, now standing up in shock.

"Oh crap," Brad mumbled to himself.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"Well uhh, that's not important-the real question is, why are you with him?" Brad questioned.

"Who, Brad?" Tiffany asked.

"Brad?" Brad spoke.

"Brad?" spoke the rest of the restaurant. Brad backed up, his forehead sweating in embarrassment, _"I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth." _

"Look Brad," Tiffany spoke, "I can explain-"

"Who's this?" the clone asked, stepping forward to give Brad the evil eye.

"Er-this is Brad, my husband-you know, the one I've told you about," Tiffany replied.

"Ahh, Brad-so nice to meet you," the clone said.

"Yeah…right," Brad replied sarcastically-not sure exactly how he should respond to the clone's greeting.

"Oh, I see how it is," the clone responded, "You wanna take this outside buddy-boy?"

"What?" Brad spoke, finding the situation getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Fight, fight, fight!" spoke the other Sims around them.

Brad soon found himself standing inside of a circle enclosed by Sims. Tiffany was to the left of him, looking incredibly embarrassed, and the clone of himself was in front.

"Prepare to eat your words!" the clone shouted above the crowd.

"_This doesn't look good,"_ Brad thought to himself before exhaling a final time.


	4. Brad Burb Attack!

Chapter Four: Brad Burb Attack!

Meanwhile: Back at the Burb's house

Johnny Burb is seen still lying on the floor of his bedroom unconscious. Tucker runs up the spiral staircase and pushes his nose into the crack of the door. He steps inside and let's out a small bark at the sight of Johnny. Tucker tilts his head in confusion after Johnny doesn't respond.

Tucker looks up at the red crystal in front of Johnny Burb's head, activates the cheat code box and types in "move_objects on" into it. A second later Johnny appears in the center of the living room, a green crystal above him.

Johnny looks at the scenery around him, noticing that the house is completely empty. "Looks like the repot-man came again, I told dad to use rosebud!"

The buy and build mode buttons blacken. "Oh no," Johnny spoke aloud, "Not again-we already had a burglar this week!"

But to his surprise a burglar did not appear on the Burb's property, but a man that looked exactly like Brad.

"Dad!" Johnny shouted and with that, he raced out the front door to meet him.

Meanwhile: Downtown

The chants seemed to grow louder and louder with every step that the Brad clone took. Brad Burb had to think fast. _"There's no way that I can possibly go through with his,"_ Brad thought to himself, _"What would I be teaching my son?"_

It was then when Brad realized that Johnny wasn't there, so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted to.

Brad rolled up his sleeves of his tan, rad jacket. "This is for my burbie dolls!" he spoke mightily.

The next hour and half were a blur to Brad-or a Burb, I should say. And the next thing Brad knew, he was lying facedown on the sidewalk, beaten up.

Brad struggled to move and somehow he managed to find the strength to get up. Brad slowly walked over towards the restaurant entrance and sat down on the bench in front of it. To his surprise, he found a piece of paper laying on the bench next to him. Brad grabbed the note and sniffed it, "It must be from Tiffany," he spoke.

Brad opened up the note and eagerly read the message, _"Dear fellow citizen, due to the irresponsibility of you and your clones actions, you owe Sim City 3 $1,000,000,000,000.07 in damages for it's downtown area. If you fail to pay within a week your house will be evicted and destroyed. Sincerely, your friends, the Sim City 3 Council."_

"Oh man," Brad replied after reading the horrendous message, "How can this get any worse?"

That's when Brad spotted a car driving recklessly down the street. Brad slowly gets up from off of the bench and heads towards the telephone booth. He quickly ducks behind it, as the car stops twenty feet in front of him.

"_What's going on?"_ Brad asked himself, keeping a watchful eye on the weird-looking car in front of him, not sure what to expect.

The door opens and out steps three men dressed in matching outfits with tan jackets. Brad Burb gasps, ducking behind the telephone booth even more.

"_Oh no, don't tell me,"_ Brad thought to himself, _"THERE'S MORE OF THEM??!?"_

Brad watched as the three Brads walked into the restaurant, overhearing their conversation.

"You know what soup is really good?" Brad Clone 1 spoke.

"What?" asked the other Brads.

"Chicken Gumbo," Brad Clone 1 replied.

"No," gasped the other two.

"_Oh brother,"_ thought Brad, rolling his eyes, _"These people are idiots. Everyone knows that Chicken and Celery is the best soup!"_

Brad was reaching towards the phone when the three clones walked out of the restaurant a minute later. Brad watched as they went back into the car. In a few seconds, the engine roared.

"_I wonder,"_ Brad thought to himself. And with that, Brad walked away from the phone booth and ran after the car.


	5. Secret World of the Unknown Brads

Chapter Five: Secret World of the Unknown Brads

Meanwhile: Back at the Burb's House

Johnny races out of the house and hugs the Brad. The Brad gives Johnny a confused look before giving him a gentle pat on the back.

"Dad, you're back!" Johnny spoke, his smile a mile wide, "I knew you'd come back!"

"Umm, yeah Brad, I came back," the Brad replied.

Johnny steps away from the Brad and gives him a look of confusion. "Dad, are you feeling okay?" Johnny asked.

"Of course I'm feeling okay Brad, why wouldn't I be?" the Brad replied.

"Well," Johnny said uneasily, "It's just that you don't quite seem like yourself today."

"What do you mean by that," the Brad pauses to think before completing his sentence, "…dad?"

Johnny takes another step back from the Brad, an even greater look of confusion spread across his face. "Well for one thing," Johnny spoke, "You keep calling me Brad."

"Well that's your name, isn't it?" the Brad asked.

"Umm, no," Johnny answered, "I'm Johnny, don't you remember?"

"Wait," the Brad spoke, "You mean to tell me that there are people in this world that don't have the name Brad?"

"Umm, yes," Johnny replied weakly.

The Brad stood on the front lawn for several minutes before running around the lawn screaming.

Johnny continues to watch him as the Brad goes through an angry rampage and throws everything in sight.

"Well this is awkward," Johnny spoke aloud.

Meanwhile: On the Other Side of the Neighborhood

Brad Burb is racing through the neighborhood and after the sports car.

"Must…catch…car," Brad spoke between breaths.

After what seemed like hours the sports car finally stopped and pulled up into a driveway. Brad stopped running and quickly dragged himself behind a nearby bush.

The car door flew open as the three Brad Burb clones stepped out of the car and made their way to the house.

Brad peered at them from behind the bush, examining their strange house. It was shaped like a B, and painted with pink and blue stripes.

"_I wonder why they have so many toilets,"_ Brad thought to himself, after spotting twenty golden toilets in front of the house.

After all of the Brad Burb clones walked inside of the house, Brad got out from behind the bushes and sneaked into the backyard.

"_I should probably take a look at this place before I jump to any conclusions,"_ he whispered.

Brad arrived in the backyard and began to look around. He spotted several white-tile hot tubs and water fountains. What intrigued him the most, however, was the assortment of wishing wells that they had. _"Who knew that clones liked wells so much?"_ Brad thought.

Brad shivered; this weird place was giving him the creeps. Brad thought about leaving this strange place before he was caught by another clone of himself, but the curiosity of the B-shaped house of Brad Burbs overtook him. _"I must find out more about these clones,"_ Brad told himself, _"Like where did they come from, and why are they here?"_

Brad was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice the back door slowly opening behind him. And before he knew it, he was face to face with another Brad Burb.

Meanwhile: Back at the Burb's House

Johnny is sitting down on the living room couch watching television with Tucker, the family's golden retriever, sitting on the couch next to him.

Meanwhile, behind them, the Brad Burb clone is destroying what's left of the Burb household.

Johnny gets up from off of the couch and heads toward the kitchen. He opens up the refridgerator only to find that half of the door is missing.

"Umm, dad?" Johnny spoke to the clone.

"Yeah Brad?" the Brad Burb answered, chewing on the left side of the living room couch.

"Uhh, it's Johnny, and are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Why, I'm fine and dandy can of mustard," the Brad Burb replied.

"Umm, well, you seem a little off today dad," Johnny spoke.

"Off?" the Brad Burb clone replied, "That's exactly the kind of language that I send you to school to leave in your tan jacket!"

Johnny raises his eyebrow in confusion, "Right," Johnny spoke, "Cause that sure makes a lot of sense to me."

"Don't back-sass me, Brad!" the Brad Burb clone shouted angrily, "I taught you everything you know about fashion!"

"Yeah dad," Johnny replied rolling his eyes up at the ceiling, "Whatever you say."

Johnny heads upstairs to his room as the Brad Burb continues to chew on the couch.

"Ahh," he spoke, "Nothing like the taste of a good couch after a job well done." The Brad Burb pauses before continuing, "Oh Johnny, such a stupid kid, he'll never be able to prove me guilty-NEVER! This house is as good as mine!"

The doorbell rings, and pounding fists are heard at the door.

"Open up Brad, we know you're in there!"

"Crap, gotta hide!" the Brad Burb spoke before making his way into the pantry.

It was only a matter of time.


	6. A Brad Burb Welcome

Chapter Five: A Brad Burb Welcome

"Why Brad! There you are!" the clone spoke, "We've been looking all over for you!"

Brad quickly uncovers his face and begins to look around, "Are-are you talking to me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Why of course I'm talking to you Brad," the clone responded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Who else would I be talking to that would be wearing such a spiffy outfit?"

Brad sweat drops, "Uhh, yeah, about that-"

"Now Brad, no need to explain why you're out of uniform," the clone cut off.

Brad cocks his eyebrow, "Uniform?"

"Yeah Brad," the clone replied, "You're not wearing your tan jacket, what's the deal?"

Brad shifts uncomfortably, "What's the deal?" he repeated, "Well you see-"

"No need to explain Brad," the clone interrupted raising his left hand in silence, "I understand, besides, we should be getting back to the others now."

Brad gulped, "The others? Look uhh...Brad, I don't mean to be rude but I really have to be going-"

"Going?" the clone responded, "Nonsense Brad, you know that us fellow Brad Burbs only travel in a pack!"

"We do?" Brad questioned staring at the clone's confused face, "I-I mean of course we do."

"Well come on Brad," the clone replied, placing his arms around Brad's shoulders, "Let's go!"

_"Oh somebody please help me,"_ Brad thought as he was dragged into the darkness.

Meanwhile: At the Burb Residence

"Open up Brad, we know you're in there!" a police officer spoke.

After ten seconds of silence the police bursts into the house.

One police officer turns to the others, "You men, search the upstairs of the house; you men, the backyard. I'll do this floor."

"Alright sir," the officers respond.

_"Crap,"_ the Brad clone thought from inside the pantry, _"If the cops see or hear me I'm toast, there has got to be a way to escape, but how...?"_

"Dad?" Johnny spoke from outside the door, "Dad? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Suddenly a hand reaches out from the pantry and grabs Johnny. The clone quickly forces Johnny into the pantry and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Don't move," the Brad clone states.

Meanwhile: Back at the Giant B

Brad was dragged deeper and deeper into the darkness.

_"Come on,"_ Brad thought to himself, _"There's got to be some possible way that I can escape this."_

The clone releases Brad from his grip; Brad begins to shiver.

_"Oh no, he's found out the truth-he knows I'm not one of them, I'm doomed."_

All of a sudden, the lights flicker on as seven Brad Burb clones pop out from behind couch.

"SURPRISE!" they shout, springing up from behind various furniture.

Brad stands there unable to move.

"Well don't just stand and stare Brad," one of the Brad clones spoke up, "This is a party for you."

"For me?" Brad asked, eyeing the door, "But-but why?"

"Because Brad," another clone stepped forward, "It's your birthday."

"My birthday?" Brad managed to speak out, "But if we're all clones then shouldn't you guys-I mean, us fellow clones throw a party for all of us?"

All of the Brad Burbs stand there in shock.

"I guess we never thought of that before Brad Burb clone 1," one of the clones responded.

"Wait a minute," a clone called out from behind the couch, "I'm Brad Burb clone 1!"

The clone behind the chair comes out of his hiding spot, "You are not!" he spoke, "I'm Brad Burb clone 1, you're Brad Burb clone 6!"

"That's a lie!" the couch clone shouted back.

"It is not!"

"Look guys," Brad Burb clone 5 spoke, "It's obvious what's going on here."

"What's that?" Brad Burb clone 2 asked.

"One of us Brad Burb clones...is an impostor!"

All of the Brad Burb clones gasp as Brad desperately tries to inch his way out of the room.

"There's only one way to settle this," Brad Burb clone 5 spoke.

"What's that?" Brad Burb clone 3 asked.

"We're going to have to all take the official Brad Burb test, and see who the master of weeding, watering and soup really is," Brad Burb clone 5 responded.

"But how is that going to help us catch the impostor?" Brad Burb clone 7 spoke.

"Easy," Brad Burb clone 5 responded, "Whoever is the master will be able to weed, water and soup out the impostor, now let's get going."

All of the Brad Burb clones exit the room, leaving a terrified Brad behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was sad to find out that Brad Burb and his family were deleted from Sims 3 shortly before it was released, but hopefully this long-waited for chapter of "It's Raining Brad Burbs" will help to ease us fellow Brad Burb lovers' pain.


	7. It's Raining Brad Burbs!

Chapter Seven: It's Raining Brad Burbs!

Meanwhile: At the Burb Residence

The Brad clone is standing perfectly still in the pantry, his hand covering Johnny's mouth.

"Mmm-hmhm hmm!" Johnny struggles to exclaim.

"Quiet Brad!" the clone hisses, "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Well, I don't know where that intruder is," one of the police officers says from outside the pantry, "Maybe he escaped."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him sooner or later," another one responds, "Let's get back to headquarters."

The Brad clone sighs in relief as he hears their footsteps exit the house. "That was close Brad," he states before kicking down the door and releasing Johnny from his grip.

Johnny struggles to catch his breath before turning to the clone, "Alright," Johnny responds, "I'm only going to ask you this one time, who are you?"

The Brad clone turns to Johnny smirking, "Why, I'm Brad Burb."

"There is no way you are my dad," Johnny responds, "I mean, I know my dad can be crazy sometimes, but he's definitely not _this_ crazy."

"Oh, I think your dad is crazier than you think."

Meanwhile: Back at the Giant B

All of the Brad Burb clones and Brad Burb are standing in front of large table situated on the roof of the giant B. The table is filled with all different kinds of soup. Brad Burb steps over to take a look at it.

"_Wow,"_ he thinks to himself, _"I've never seen so many different varieties of soup before, maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all."_

One of the Brad Burb clones goes behind the table and blows a whistle. All of the clones turn towards him.

"It is now time for the first part of the official Brad Burb test," the Brad Burb clone speaks, "For this test, you will each be asked to classify these soups in the order that Brad Burb would eat them. Whoever does the worst is the imposter! Are there any questions?"

One of the Brad Burb clones raises his hand, "What if one of us is having an off-day and we accidentally classify the soups incorrectly?"

"Good question fellow Brad Burb clone," the Brad Burb clone responds, "If that happens, we always have the all-powerful back-up test that is guaranteed to fish out the imposter- it never fails!"

Brad Burb watches as all of the Brad Burb clones cheer; he begins to sweat. _"There's no way I'll be able to outsmart them_, _I'm dead,"_ Brad thinks, _"Well, it was nice while it lasted."_

"Now," the Brad Burb clone calls out, "Let the test begin!"

All of the Brad Burbs race over to the table and take their places behind the table. Brad watches as all of them rearrange their bowls of soup in front of them. Brad begins to panic.

"_Oh no," _Brad thinks,_ "They're almost done rearranging and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. What do I do? Think Brad think." _

Not thinking any further, Brad rearranges his bowls in a random order. The whistle blows.

"Alright," the Brad clone states, "Time's up. It's Brad Burb judging time!"

Two of the Brad Burb clones take out clipboards and watch over to the first Brad Burb clone's arrangement; they gaze down at the soups.

"Good job fellow Brad Burb," one of them responds, "You remembered to put Clam Chowder in front of Cream of Celery. That's the Brad Burb way!"

"_Crap," _Brad thinks as he begins to squirm,_ "How could I possibly forget that chowders came before creams? I'm doomed."_

Brad watches in horror as the two Brad Burb clones stop in front of his arrangement, they look down at it in confusion.

"Well this is an interesting arrangement," one of them responds, "I've never seen anyone put Gumbo before Chicken Noodle before."

Brad Burb laughs nervously, "Well, you know, it's a Brad Burb thing."

"Wait a minute!" one of the Brads speaks up, "That's not a Brad Burb thing! That's not a Brad Burb thing at all!"

All of the Brad Burb clones gasp.

"That's it!" the same Brad speaks, "I know exactly who the imposter is, it's-!"

Brad Burb accidentally pushes the table forward with his leg causing all of the Brad Burbs to fall off of the roof, seemingly raining from the sky.

It's like it was raining Brad Burbs.

"Oh they did not just put that sentence in there," Brad Burb grumbles, struggling to crawl out of the gigantic pile of Brad Burbs.

Brad hears quiet footsteps approach the pile, "Brad?" the voice speaks.

Brad Burb looks up, preparing for the worst. But something about that pink frilly dress and matching high-heeled shoes seemed strangely familiar.

"Tiffany?" Brad manages to speak.

"Tiffany?" All of the Brad Burb clones exclaim from the pile.

A smile grows on Brad's face, _"Well this is about to get interesting."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, chapter seven of 'It's Raining Brad Burbs', because no SClownzZzZz story is ever dead. : D


End file.
